


Talents, lesser talents, idolising and envy

by RainedMirror



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Tsugumi gets let in on a secret. Two, actually.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Talents, lesser talents, idolising and envy

'Hina-senpai, what do you mean you don't know how to fold a paper crane?' 

'I mean it as it is! I don't know how to fold one!' 

'But couldn't you just do it off the cuff?' 

'Hahaha… Onee-chan could, but I couldn't!' 

'Eh? Hina-senpai, what do you mean by Sayo-san could just do it?' 

'Onee-chan never told you? I guess not, it is one of her best kept secrets… Onee-chan can understand what she is supposed to do, the end result and then execute everything in between without much problem! She occasionally asks for instructions when her head tells her multiple different paths, but other than that, she can do it very well on the first try! Me, on the other hand…'

'Eh?' 

'Please don't tell anyone I told you that, Tsuguchin! Onee-chan will be very angry if she found out I told somebody her biggest secret!'

'Wait, Hina-senpai, what about your talent at the end there…'

'It's a secret!' 

'Mou, Hina-senpai!' 

'Anyways, show me, show me how to fold a paper crane!' 

'Sure thing, see you just do this and that…'

\--

'Tada! Five hundred done!'

'Hina-senpai, that's really fast, I thought you said you didn't know how…'

'It's all thanks to you, Tsuguchin!' 

'Eh? It's nothing much, I merely just shown you how to do them… Wow, these look perfect, Hina-senpai…' 

'Heehee, come on, work is done today, let's go home!' 

\-----

'Ah! Sayo-san! Here for the baking class or just as a customer?' 

'Baking class. Although… Today's class is a chocolate lava cake, am I right?' 

'Yeah! It is one of the more advanced recipes! My mother is doing the teaching today though…'

'Hazawa-san, it's fine. I am going to just enter the…' 

'Sayo-san, wait a minute, would you like to see and taste the end result?' 

'Is that okay?' 

'Yeah, it is! Just give me a second… Here! This is it, the chocolate lava… Sayo-san!? Is that a ruler?' 

'Ah, sorry, I was just measuring the dimensions, that's all.'

'Eh? Never mind that, what do you think about it?'

'I see… Hazawa-san, thank you for showing me the end result and letting me taste it…'

'Um… Sayo-san, do you think you can make it now? I know the class isn't for another hour and a half, and you would like to take a break, but um…' 

'Sure. If it is a request from you. Do you mind measuring out the ingredients?' 

'Yeah! Okay!'

\--

'Right, I finally found the recipe, sorry it took like an hour… Sayo-san?' 

'Ah! Hazawa-san, I am done.'

'Without a recipe? Sayo-san, that's amazing! It even looks like the one I served you…'

'Without a recipe… Huh? It's… Nothing special… Hina's talent is… She definitely could do better.'

'What was that about Hina-senpai?' 

'Hina can mimic anything to perfection. As long as she has seen somebody do it well even once, she can mimic it. I, on the other hand…' 

'Sayo-san?' 

'Ah, sorry, forget I said anything. Hina would be angry that I told anyone her secret. Just pretend this conversation didn't exist, okay? I will be taking my leave. Thank your mother for me.'

'Sayo-san, wait…! Ah, she sure left in a hurry…'

**Author's Note:**

> For their birthday, I wrote something... Weird, I guess.


End file.
